The Beginning Of The End
by Jessi Malfoy
Summary: Piggy sees a ship. Roger stops him from telling the others. RogerPiggy slash, nothing major.


**The Beginning Of The End**

_Warning: mild slash, boyskissing_**

* * *

**

Piggy was panting; he couldn't run well, not with his asthma. His auntie had always said not to run too hard, or he might not be able to breathe at all. He had to run today though, to tell the others of the ship he thought he had seen.

He had been on the beach, alone, watching the ocean and wishing that he would see a ship. He wanted so desperately to go home, to his auntie, to his house, his school. He was watching, imagining he could see some smoke on the horizon, and, was it becoming clearer? Was the image real?

He had scrambled up, as fast as his fat form allowed, and ran down the trail, crashing through bushes and getting scratches on his legs. He had stopped, after a few minutes of hard running, as he was beginning to feel light headed, and breathing was hurting his chest.

He slid down to the ground, his back against a tree. A few minutes rest and he'd keep going. He panted; his chest feeling like it would burst, and tried to breathe deeply.

After a couple of minutes, Piggy gets up, pulling himself up with the tree trunk. He's still panting, not quite as hard as before, but he's not the fittest boy in the world. Still, he begins to jog down the track; he has to tell the others.

He's not really paying attention to where he's going, just looking at his feet, trying to breathe steadily. He knows that Ralph's up at the signal fire, which had burnt low the night before, trying to get it smoking hard enough to make a decent signal.

Piggy looks up toward the mountain, hoping to see a strong smoke signal twisting its way up through the sky. He can't see it, there are too many trees, and perhaps the fire's not strong enough, he can't tell. He keeps looking though, hopefully turning his head up toward the mountain; he runs straight into someone who's just stepped out from behind a tree.

'Oomph!' Piggy says as he falls over; the other boy says nothing, even though he fell harder than Piggy did.

'What did you do that for?' Piggy asks, angrily. Normally, he wouldn't be angry, he'd probably apologize and continue on his way, but it's so urgent that he gets to Ralph and tells him about the ship.

'Dint mean it.' Roger, as that is who the other turns out to be, says, with a sullen edge in his voice. 'Thought it'd be funny.'

'I'm doing something very important! You've made me slow down, if the ship leaves us here, I'll blame you!' Piggy says, indignantly, getting up from the ground, and dusting himself off.

'The ship?' Roger says, an intensity in his voice that Piggy doesn't like. 'Which ship?'

Roger grabs Piggy's arm, pulling him back towards the smaller boy. Piggy tries to pull himself free, but Roger's grip is too strong.

'The one that I saw just now on the beach! Let me go!' Piggy says, his voice rising. He's starting to panic; Roger's almost got an aura of evil around him.

'Piggy, honestly, they'll already know about the ship. They're on the mountain, you're on the beach, they'll have seen it before you did.' Roger says, in a razorblade voice. 'Think logically.'

Piggy thinks about it for a moment, and then he stops trying so hard to pull his arm out of Roger's hand. 'Yes…yes, you're right. They would've seen it.'

Roger's staring at him, his eyes are mesmerising, dark, and like a mouse, staring at the snake that's about to kill it, Piggy can't look away. He keeps talking, just so there won't be silence. 'I don't even know if _I _saw it, not really. I thought I did, but I was almost asleep and maybe I didn't really, and if it was there, they'll have seen it, you're right and…'

He trails off, Roger's stare is making him lose track of what he's trying to say.

'I… I'm going to go and… and make sure they've seen it…' Piggy tries to say it clearly, but he can't think properly when Roger's staring at him like that.

'No. They'll have seen it. Don't worry about it, Piggy.' Roger says it firmly, with a nasty bite in the nickname, which makes Piggy flinch.

'My name's not…' He begins to say, but Roger cuts him off, pushing him back against the tree trunk, and; oh dear Lord, he's got his tongue in my mouth! Piggy thinks wildly, then gives himself up to Roger.

And Roger kisses Piggy roughly, slamming their lips together, teeth grating, invading Piggy's mouth with his tongue, and pushing him down, down, down and Piggy's lip gets caught between Roger's teeth, and he yelps, and pushes Roger away from him as hard as he can.

'What, why'd you do that?' Piggy yells frantically, looking hard at Roger, trying to see what he could possibly be thinking to do something like that.

'I wanted to.' Roger says, lifting his chin defiantly.

'But… why would you? And you're a boy…' Piggy tries to understand, but he can't. His mouth is sticky, and his lip is throbbing, and he really can't concentrate now, and Roger's presence is grating.

'I felt like it.' Roger repeats himself in different words. And he slides his fingers around the back of Piggy's neck, pulling Piggy's face forwards, and kissing him again, softer this time. He still pushes Piggy's mouth roughly; savouring the control he has over the other boy, pushing him down, against the tree, kissing him fiercely and deeply and Piggy's entirely blown away.

And then Roger's gone, Piggy opens his eyes, and he's walking away.

'Where are you going?' He asks, in a hurt tone of voice.

Roger laughs, cruelly. 'I want to see if Ralph saw the ship… he wasn't on the mountain, you know.' And with that, he's gone.

Piggy sits in shock. How could he have done something like that? He knew that Ralph wouldn't see the ship… Roger doesn't want to be rescued. Why? _Why?_

Piggy collapses against the tree, leaning his head into his hands. Why did he let Roger do that to him? It's all he can think as his eyes fill with tears and he begins to sob.

* * *


End file.
